Hope
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Para Castiel su sufrimiento era visible y casi palpable para él. Y lo peor para el ángel era saber que nada podía hacer por él, que su cuerpo y mente se deterioraban poco a poco y él no era capaz de hacer nada. Situado en la8ºT. Leve Sastiel.


Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, ya me gustaría a mí… esto lo hago por diversión y por llevar a cabo mis ideas.

Bueno, desde hace un tiempo estoy empezando a ver una conexión entre Sam y Castiel. Creo que a los dos se les da muy bien eso de tener buenas intenciones que acaban en tragedia. Y quizás por eso creo que Sam es más suave con Cas.

El título es una patata, pero no se me ocurría nada y al final se ha quedado así.

**Hope**

Castiel vio tropezar a Sam, y observó con horror como no era capaz de evitar la caída y se precipitaba al suelo como un cuerpo muerto. Sus largas piernas se doblaron y su cuerpo simplemente se derrumbó. Cas no sabría decir si ocurrió demasiado rápido o no; la caída fue como a cámara lenta, pero su cuerpo no había sido capaz de reaccionar con más velocidad. Y al segundo de que su cabeza tocase el suelo, Cas estaba a su lado llamándole.

- Sam… Sam… ¿Estás bien? Sam.

Dean no estaba allí, y Cas no sabía qué hacer. No podía curarle, y su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado.

- Sam.

Se aferró a la camisa de Sam y tiró de ella mientras continuaba llamándole.

- ¡Sam!

Y sabía que era estúpido seguir llamándole, pero su mente estaba bloqueada y no se le ocurría nada más que poder hacer.

- ¡Sam!

A través de la tela de la camiseta pudo sentir el cuerpo de Sam arder, y aquello le hizo reaccionar finalmente. Se levantó y, como pudo, se pasó uno de los brazos de Sam por su cuello y tiró de él. La herida le dolía aún demasiado y no tenía fuerzas casi ni para mover una silla. Pero por Sam ignoró el dolor. Se tropezó un par de veces, pero no soltó a Sam. Le necesitaba, y él no podía fallarle.

Llegó hasta el baño y le metió como pudo en la bañera. Al darle al agua fría vio como Sam reaccionaba y abría los ojos completamente desorientado. Sus ojos verdes miraron confusos hacia los lados. Y al sentir como le miraban fijamente, Castiel pudo respirar de nuevo. Sam estaba bien.

Salió de la bañera con dificultad.

- Estoy bien –dijo al ver la cara preocupada de Castiel.

Con Dean solía funcionar aquellas palabras cuando iban acompañadas de una leve curvatura de labios que componían una suave y tranquilizadora sonrisa. Su hermano quería creer fervientemente en una mejoría tras aquellas recaídas, y se aferraba a su sonrisa, y Sam creía que Castiel haría lo mismo y no querría ver la realidad. Pero al ángel no podía engañarle como a Dean. Castiel podía ver todo su dolor palpitar. Para Castiel su sufrimiento era visible y casi palpable para él. Y lo peor para el ángel era saber que nada podía hacer por él, que su cuerpo y mente se deterioraban poco a poco y él no era capaz de hacer nada.

Cas no podía curarle.

- No lo estás –replicó alzando su mano hasta casi rozar la mejilla de Sam.

Y ante la atenta mirada azul del ángel, Sam no pudo negarle la realidad. Lo sabía. Permaneció en silencio, no explicó sus males y dolencias, simplemente permaneció en silencio y se perdió en los ojos azules de Castiel que se mostraban dolidos ante la certeza de saber que no podía curarle, y que suplicaban por un perdón que Sam no podía darle al no haber nada que perdonar.

Cas se acercó a él e invadió todo su espacio personal, dejando entre ellos unos escasos centímetros. Alzó una de sus manos dejándola junto a la mejilla de Sam sin llegar a rozarla si quiera. Podía notar su dolor palpitar. Podía notar parte de su dolor por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

- Y yo sólo intensifico el mal –dijo refiriéndose a su abandono.

Sam negó con la cabeza provocando que sus cabellos mojados rozasen los dedos del ángel.

- Todo está mejor desde que has vuelto –dijo sin un atisbo de duda.

Pero Cas no lo veía así. Había vuelto con ellos cuando todo le había salido mal, y no fue hasta ese preciso momento, en el que los vio bajar del coche e ir hasta él, que se dio cuenta de todos sus errores. Hasta que Crowley no le había arrancado la tabla de sus entrañas no había empezado a dudar de si lo correcto había sido abandonarles. Había sido egoísta y les había fallado, sobre todo a Sam, que no parecía ser consciente del daño que les había hecho a ambos. Había vuelto con ellos pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer, su vuelta no significaba un cambio para ellos, no para mejor al menos.

No podía ayudar a Sam, no podía sanarle, no podía tranquilizar a Dean, ni podía darle unas buenas razones con las que justificar sus nefastas decisiones. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía pedirle perdón a Sam, porque no aceptaría sus disculpas. Y eso era lo peor, porque él sabía que había tomado las decisiones equivocadas, aunque el menor de los Winchester no quisiese verlo. Si al menos hubiese permanecido a su lado, en ese instante no sentiría que todo lo había hecho mal.

- Si hubiese sabido que…

Sam comprendió lo que quería decir. Cas bajó el brazo al sentir una gota de agua resbalarse entre sus dedos. No merecía estar allí. Cerró los puños con fuerza al sentirse tan inútil.

- No puedo curarte –susurró sin dejar de mirar a Sam-. No puedo…

Sam colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Cas notó como sus ropas se humedecían y se sintió indigno de aquel roce.

- No pasa nada –le dijo Sam con voz suave-. Está bien así.

Y aunque sabía que no era verdad, Castiel quiso creerle. Y se preguntó si así era cómo se sentía Dean cada vez que Sam le decía que estaba mejor. ¿Sentía esa desesperación? ¿Esa necesidad? Cas bajó la mirada avergonzado al permitir que las palabras de Sam difuminasen la realidad de su dolor.

- Estoy mejor –volvió a hablar Sam con ese tono suave y lleno de seguridad.

Cas le miró dolido al comprender que estaba creyéndole, porque no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer por él excepto creer que todo estaba mejor tras aquel baño de agua fría. Y bajo la mirada ante Sam. Cas asintió ante sus palabras.

- Ojalá pudiese curarte –murmuró.

- Está bien así.

Castiel supo en el preciso instante en el que asintió que lo que sentía por Sam era mucho más fuerte que lo que sentía por Dean, porque sino no entendía cómo podía desear con semejante vehemencia que las palabras de Sam fuesen verdad.

Alzó los brazos temblorosos. Sólo había intentado aquello una vez en toda su vida y Sam le había negado el contacto, por eso, en aquella ocasión, cerró los ojos y rezó para que Sam no le volviese a rechazar. No en aquella ocasión. Necesitaba sentirle.

Sam no le rechazó, y permaneció quieto mientras Cas le rodeaba con sus brazos, para al final corresponder el gesto. Sabía que Cas lo necesitaba, y Sam no podía negarle aquel alivio.

Castiel permaneció abrazado a él varios segundos, incapaz de dejarle ir. Sabía que Sam estaba en peligro y que existía la posibilidad de que no sobreviviese a las pruebas. Dean se mostraba seguro de poder salvarle al final, de que al terminar la última prueba, Sam mejoraría, pero Cas no estaba tan seguro aún. Sam estaba agonizante ante él, enfermo y agotado. Cas no podía verlo con claridad, pero sentía que el daño de Sam iba mucho más allá de la fiebre y el cansancio, mucho más. Y no podía llegar hasta él para curarle. Estaba fuera de su alcance.

Suspiró contra su pecho.

Sam no se separó, esperó a que Cas fuese el que decidiese romper el abrazo. Sabía que estaba dolido y se sentía culpable. Y por ello sabía que debía estar a su lado para reconfortarle ese momento. Cas se lo merecía, sin importar los errores que hubiese cometido, o el que les hubiese dejado solos cuando le necesitaban. Sabía que Cas había hecho lo que consideraba que era lo correcto, y Sam no podía culpar a una persona por eso. Le dejó abrazarle. Sam no podía negarle ese abrazo, ni el confort que con él estaba sintiendo. Cuando las pruebas acabasen, posiblemente este momento sería su único consuelo por no haber podido hacer algo más.

Finalmente Cas se separó.

- Creo que podría ser incómodo el seguir abrazados –dijo con su voz neutral.

Sam le dedicó una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. La aparente neutralidad de Cas siempre era incómoda, aunque en aquella ocasión se había sentido bien.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a la sala e intentes secar la ropa –le aconsejó-. Yo iré a cambiarme.

Cas asintió y notó que sus ropas estaban húmedas a causa del abrazo. Empezó a andar y le dedicó una última mirada. Y con ella se aferró a la mentira que Sam le ofrecía, porque era difícil no creer en esa sonrisa que le dedicaba. Y él quería creer realmente en la mentira que Sam le ofrecía, y esperar que al final todo estaría bien.

No quería perderle.

No podía perder al pequeño de los Winchester. Y la única manera de no enfrentarse aún a su mal, era aferrándose a su sonrisa cansada. Y así lo hizo Castiel, porque no podía concebir la pérdida de Sam.

**Fin**

Bueno, eso es todo. Estoy muy descontenta con el título, pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, la idea. Y bueno, me despido, como siempre, pidiendo un review, las opiniones de los lectores son siempre fundamentales para poder mejorar y animan muchísimo.

Hasta otra!


End file.
